The beauty and the beast
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: She fell down the well again and is now trap in a new world. Love, magic and battles
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

Kagome walked down the streets of Lake-town, her new home. It had been five years since she fell down the well, again, to a different world on her twenty-first birthday and hasn't been able to get back home. It wasn't the first place she wanted to stay at but she didn't have anywhere else to go and this world was still new to her. With her great miko skills she became a healer to the town people but she had to keep her true powers a secret because she wasn't sure how this new world would react to it. She was afraid that they might think she is a witch and burn to the stake. Putting that thought aside it was a semi-okay place to live in.

Because of her beauty and kindness she was loved by everyone in the town… and I mean everyone. She was like their angle scent from the heavens because how healed, cares and helps everyone out. Even the Master of the land was obsessed with her. Every week he brings gift to her home or when she is working and asks her to marry him and each time she refuses. Kagome was losing her patience each time. It was worse than dealing with Koga, at lease he was good-looking.

"Hello Lady Kagome."

She looked down and smiled when she saw her good friend Bard's youngest daughter Tilda.

"Hello Tilda, what are you doing here out and alone?" Kagome asked

"I wanted to see you." She smiled

"Actually," Kagome looked up to see his elder daughter Sigrid. "…we wanted to see you."

"Papa is out and we wanted to go with you to pick medical herbs and pick flowers for him." Tilda said excitedly

"Did your father approve of this?" Kagome asked with a stern motherly look

"Well…no." Sigrid said nervously

"Please Kagome. Pretty please." Tilda pleaded giving her the puppy eye look.

Kagome sighed, already giving in to the look.

"Alright you two, you may come." She said

"Yay." Tilda smiled

They walked out of Lake-town and into the field where Kagome had grown her own herbs to make own medicine and cures for certain poison. After they were done picking herbs they head over to a field of flowers that Kagome found not too long ago. They sat down in the field and made flower crowns and necklaces which Tilda loved making. Over the years Kagome had been like a mother and elder sister form to the girls ever since they lost their mother.

"Kagome, can you tell us the story of Kimi and Shikon Jewel you mention?" Tilda asked as she placed a flower crown on Sigrid head.

"Are you sure about that?" Kagome said "It's a very long story."

"Yes please." Tilda smiled

* * *

><p>Deep in the Lonely Mountain Smaug the terrible awoke from his slumber in the treasure room and went out to hunt. He spotted a few wild hogs entering the forest so he swooped down to catch them. About an hour later he was about to head back to the mountain when he smelled three human females not too far from him and they were laughing. He thought they could make a good snack so he staked down slowly towards them. He saw three females in the field of flowers. He knew by the way the two young ones dress and smell they were from Lake-town but the petite raven hair woman was different. Her beauty rivaled the elves unnatural beauty, her eyes were bright blue Sapphire gems and wore strange clothes that look like fine silk. He was brought out of his gaze when the youngest female asked the beauty to tell them a story.<p>

Kagome took a deep breath and started telling them the story, unknown that they had company. "Long ago in a faraway land, there was a beautiful and powerful priestess warrior name Midoriko. She was a powerful being that possessed a pure soul and strong heart. Feared by many who dared to challenge her. But sadly she died, for she was corned alone in a cave faced with demons, who took possession of a man that lusted for her. The battle took seven days and night; both powerful beings matched each other's in strength and power, neither side was able to win. When she finally reached her limit she knew she would be able to win or survive the fight so she used up the last of her powers to destroy the demons by bounding them within her soul. When she completed it a small pink jewel, that was the size of a marble, burst from Midoriko's chest and landed on the stone cave floor. Within it the jewel, Midoriko's soul and the souls of the demons had continued their battle with each other as long jewel existed."

"Many years after the Shikon Jewel appeared, the jewel was under the protection by demon hunters that lived in a village where the great warrior priestess died. But since the jewel seems to drawl more attention to the demons with dark souls it was getting harder for hunters to protect the jewel. So they had decided to call forth a powerful priestess to protect it. Her name was Kikyo. She protected the jewel and whenever a demon came by she killed them with no mercy. Kikyo was strong and kind but didn't believe in love and thought it was foolish. That was until she met a half dog demon name Inuyasha. He wanted the jewel so he could become a full demon. Each time he tried to take it Kikyo stopped him but not kill him like the others, for she was starting to fall in love with half demon, and he the same with her. But sadly it ended when a shape-shifter demon known Naraku, who loved Kikyo too and wanted the jewel, tricked them into thinking that they tried to kill each. Out of hate and anger Inuyasha stole the jewel but not until Kikyo pinned him to a tree and forever remind asleep. Kikyo was badly injured and didn't have time to live so she decided to burn the jewel with her body so it may never be used again."

"That so sad." Tilda whispered

"Now children, this is the part where Kimi comes in." Kagome said "500 hundred years later in the future, after Kikyo's death, it was Kimis' fifteenth birthday. She was getting ready to go out for the day when her younger brother Souta came to her and told her that their family cat, Buyo, got stuck in the old well house on their family's property and he wanted her to go and get him. Kimi agreed and went inside the well house and retrieved their cat but as she turned to leave an ancient force awakened deep within the well. This particular well was centuries old and rumored to have the power to dissolve the remains of demons. Because of this it was called the Bone Eater's Well. But it didn't destroy them as everyone thought, it pulled them through time."

'Pulled them in time?' Smaug thought, he normally wouldn't listen to humans stories unless they were about him, but her story was much more interesting.

"When Kimi approached the well, its ancient magic awoken and a centipede demon whose bones rested at the bottom of the well reanimated and pulled Kimi down into the well's depths through time and space."

The two girls and the hidden dragon where so intrance with her story they forgot how late it was getting. When she got to the part where she freed Inuyasha from the tree she sensed that their father had returned.

"I'll tell you two the rest later okay. I believe your father will be home soon and I have to return in time so your father can give me the lecture about bring you two outside of Lake-town again." Kagome giggled

The girls laughed in agreement and gather the flowers crowns and necklaces they made and headed down the path they came from. Before Kagome left with them she turn towards the forest where Smaug was, which surprised him.

"I am honor that you enjoyed the story Lord Smaug." She said smile and bowed "Have a good evening."

Then she left to catch up with the girls. Yes, she knew who Smug was but she didn't fear him like the other town people do.

'An interesting human she is.' Smaug smirked and head back to the Lonely Mountain

He returned to his hoard of treasure and dreamed about a world with demons, humans with holy powers and a curse Jewel. But most importantly the blue Sapphire eye beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like it I was thinking of doing a love triangle between BardKagome/Smaug. But its still following the movie. This a few days before the Dwarfs arrived.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

When they got back to Lake-town it was already starting to get dark and started to get cold. The girls played a game of race to see who can get to the house faster and Kagome laughed at their little game.

"Hello Papa." Tilda said as she won the game.

"Hello father." Sigrid said

"Hello girls." Bard said as put wood in the fireplace and his son Bain just came in from behind. Then Kagome came in and he narrowed his eyes. "You took them out again."

"Sorry if I'm not made of stone like you when the little one gives you the puppy dog looks." Kagome smiled closing the door. "And don't worry I came prepared." She took off her coat showing her sheathed sword strapped to her hip and walked over to the kitchen.

"You know you shouldn't be out anyway. Trouble always seem to fine you." He said walking over to her so he could help her prepare for dinner.

"If you're referring to the day we first meant that wasn't my fault." Kagome laughed as she cut up some vegetables. "I was new around, how was I supposed to know that the Woodlen Realm was home to the elves. Now out of the kitchen. I have to prepare your guys dinner. Come on shoo." She started to push him out. Even though he was stronger than her he let her push him and started to laugh.

"I'll have you know that I have cooked for my kids dinner before you came around." He smirked

"And I should be happy that they haven't starved to death. Now out, or you get no dinner." She smiled as she waved a knife at him.

He held his hands up in surrender and backed away.

He found Kagome in the river when he was off hunting and had a little incident with the elves and dark giant spiders. She was a remarkable woman to him. She was both a caring and loving woman but also a great and feared warrior. He gotten used to her strange ways and his children seemed to love her, just like everyone else in town. He became the hated target for the towns Master because of their close friendship. He could care less of what the towns Master did or think of him, it didn't matter. He was unsure of his feeling towards Kagome but he knew he deeply cared about her and knew his children already looked to her like a mother.

When dinner was made everyone enjoyed the meal she made, as usual. Then after dinner Kagome helped cleaned the kitchen with Sigrid and washed dishes. After that she helped put Tilda to bed.

"Kagome, can you sing me a lullaby, please?" Tilda said

Kagome looked at Bard for permission and he nodded.

"Okay Tilda." She smiled and started to sing.

'Hush, now my baby

Be still, love. Don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember my lullaby,

And I'll be with you when you dream.'

She let out her aura to bring peace in Tilda's mind and unknown to her it spread out all over Lake-town. The Mirkwood elves sensed the pureness covering Lake-town and started spreading over to the lonely mountain and to their lands as well. They all felt at peace for once.

'Drift on a river that flows through my arms,

Drift as I'm singing to you.

I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm.

And holding you, I'm smiling too.

Here in my arms, safe from all harm.

Holding you I'm smiling too.

In the Lonely Mountain Smuag felt the aura hovering the land and heard the angelic voice singing. He had never heard the song before but it was soothing to him.

'Hush, now my baby

Be still, love. Don't cry.

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember this river lullaby,

And I'll be with you when you dream.

Here in my arms, safe from all harm.

Holding you I'm smiling too.

Sleep and remember this river lullaby,

And I'll be with you when you dream.

Sleep and remember this river lullaby,

And I'll be with you when you dream.

I'll be with you… when you dream.'

At the last words of her lullaby Tilda fell deep asleep. Kagome then tucked her in bed and kissed her on her forehead. When Kagome was ready to leave Bard offered to walk her home since it was already dark. No matter how skilled of a fighter she was he still didn't like the idea of her walking out at night by herself. He told his son and daughter that they were in charge until he gets back and to lock the door when he leaves.

"You know Bard, if you keep escorting me home people are going to think there is something between us." Kagome teased

"I do not care about rumors that are not true. Besides, I believe they already think that since you always cook for us and watch over my children." He said

"I care for them and it's the least I could do since you saved me gave me a place to stay." She said "Anyone else here probably would've left me alone to defend myself."

She got a point there. This town was at its end because of how life is now. If they didn't know Kagome that well no one else would have helped her.

"I have always wonder Kagome, how come you never try to back home?" He asked "By the way you talk about it, it sounded like you had a great life there, a lot better life than this place."

She sighed "As much as I want to I can't. I was send here for a reason. Another mission from faith I guess."

"No one can force you to do anything Kagome, not even faith." He said as he stopped and looked at her. "Even if this world belittles you because you are a woman, you make your own decision in life."

Kagome smiled

"Thank you Bard." She said and looked to her right to see her apartment. "I will see you tomorrow, good night."

She was about to bow to him but he took her hand and kissed it for she could.

"Good night Kagome." He said

Her cheeks blushed a little and she gave him a small smile. She then bowed and went inside her apartment. Bard saw the blush on her face and started to smiled himself as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

The sun has risen and a new day began for Kagome. Just as she got dress and readies herself some breakfast she suddenly felt a creepy chill going down her spine. She got them when Hojo always tries to ask her out. She didn't understand why she had it all of the sudden.

Down at the Town Masters house the Town Master servants were getting him ready in his finest clothes.

"Is everything ready?" Town Master asked

"Yes sir, the carriage is ready with all that you asked for." One of his servants said

"Today is the day. When the lovely Kagome sees me in my finest clothes she will be mine." Town master gloated

When they were finished he went in the carriage and headed off to Kagomes' apartment. Bard was close by Kagomes' home when he saw the Town Masters carriage and knew there will be chaos. The town Master got out of the carriage and knock on the door.

Kagome was about to leave until she heard the knock on the door and looked through the pep hole. She cringed when she saw that it was the Town Master.

'That's why I felt the chill.' She thought "Can't he take a hint?" She muttered to herself. She sighed and put up a small smile when she opened the door.

"Uh, good morning Town Master." She said

"Lady Kagome, you are as radiant as ever." He waist bow to her and was about to kiss her hand until he heard.

"Good morning Town Master, Lady Kagome." Bard intervened

'Thank Kami!' Kagome cheered in her head. "Good Morning Bard." She said as she moved around the Town Master and went to hug Bard. "Save me please." She whispered

"Forgive me Town Master but the Head Healer asked of me to come get Kagome. Apparently he's in need of Kagomes' assists right now." Bard said

"And what would that be Bard?" The Town Master gritted threw his teeth.

"If you doubt my reason you can ask him yourself." Bard said, metaling smiling.

The Master winced at that. The Head Healer was not to be mess with. He feared no one, not even the Town Master. He was the second person that took Kagome in, took her under his wing of the healing arts and seemed to treat Kagome like a granddaughter. So the Town Master let them go and they were off. When they were distends away Kagome let a breath she didn't knew she held and Bard started laughing.

"Does no means differently in your land? Why can't he understand that I'm not interest? Beside, he's twice my age!" She shivered "Anyway, thank you for saving me."

"Anytime Kagome. But I would hide out for while so he doesn't fine you. I highly doubt he'll go to the hospital when the Head healer is there." He said

Kagome smiled when she knew what he was applying her to do and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Bard. Don't worry I'll be safe." She said and slipped away in the crowd heading towards forest. She even didn't turn to see the light blush on Bards face.

Even though he didn't like her going out there alone, it was the only place beside the hospital that she could hide from the Town Master.

Kagome didn't fear the forest as the town people did. It always reminded her of the feudal era. If there was any danger she had her sword with her and her bow and arrows that she always hid safety behind a hollow tree. She was about to go down her path when she sense the town children close by.

"What are you children doing out here?" She asked

"We wanted to go a walk with you Lady Kagome." Tilda said as she was in front of the other children.

"Tilda." Kagome sighed

"Please Lady Kagome." They all pleaded

"Fine but if anything happens I want you all to head straight home on the path we came from. Alright?" She said

They nodded they heads and everyone walked beside her. If danger did come she will sense it before it comes and could send the children to safely. She didn't want to go very far (like she usually did on her own) with the children and stopped by a waterfall. She sat on a large bolder, given her a good view for her to watch the children and a view of the Lonely Mountain. When Bard told her that she could hide out in the woods she wanted to see if she could get a little closer to see the great dragon in person. She had been there before but never went inside, not wanting to disturbed the creature that guarded the mountain.

"Lady Kagome, can you to tell us the story please?" Tilda asked

"Ah, so that's why you came didn't you." Kagome smiled "Okay where did I left off?" She told her the story before she went to bed but stopped before she got to Sesshomaru.

"When Kimi and Inuyasha finished destroying the hair demon." Tilda said as she and the other children started to sit next to Kagome.

"Ah right. So after they defeated the demon Kimi went back to her world to get something to help with Inuyashas' wounds but when she got back they were already heal because of his demon side. Later on, that's when they meant Myoga the flea demon, he was a servant of Inuyashas father. He had come to warned them that someone was looking for Inuyashas' fathers' tomb. No one knew where it was. Not even the protector knew where it was and it couldn't be located." She said

Close by in the trees, two elves were listening to the story. Legolas and Tauriel were sent to fine and bring Kagome to their King. But when they got their Kagome had started the story and they were so intrigued by it that they didn't want to disturbed her.

"But how can the protector of Inuyashas fathers' tomb not know where it was?" A small boy asked

"All in good times Jamie, but no more interruptions okay?" Kagome said and went on with the story. "Later on, they were about to talk about Inuyashas mother but he got mad and stormed out. Kimi was told that she died a long time ago and she felt sorry for him. When she went to talk to him they saw something in the sky. It was a floating carriage and inside it was a person who looked like Inuyashas' mother."

"Gasp." The kids gasped

"Then a giant demon appeared from out of nowhere and reached out to grab his mother out of the carriage. That's when they found out who it was that was looking for Inuyashas fathers' tomb. On the shoulder of the giant demon Inuyasha saw his half elder brother Sesshomaru. A full pureblooded dog demon and Lord of the West. He hated Inuyasha because he was a half demon and blamed him and his human mother for their fathers' death. He believed that Inuyasha must have known where their father was buried and was using his mother as a barging tool."

As she went on she told the children about how the woman who impersonated as Inuyashas mother was a demon known as the No Mother. Then told them how she tricked him into reveling where his fathers' tomb lies. After that she told them about Tessaiga and how Inuyasha sliced off Sesshomarus' arm she decided that it was time for them to head back. By then Legolas and Tauriel came out from the trees.

"I was wondering when you two were going to come out." Kagome smiled

"You powers always amaze us Kagome." Tauriel said and gave Kagomes a hug.

The two became fast friends when Kagome came to their world. Tauriel had reminded Kagome of Sango a lot because of her experience in fighting and weapons and kind heart. Tauriel on the other hand didn't care if she wasn't an elf, she already looked to her as one of her kin.

"Its good to see you again two again but is something wrong?" Kagome asked

"The king had order us to fine you Kagome." Legolas said. He then looked to the children who were just staring at them and then talked back at her in elfish. _"The Queen is very ill. None of our healers know what it is or stop it."_

"_The king was hoping that you might know how." _Tauriel said

"I'll go but..." She said

"I'll take the children back to Lake-town." Tauriel said "Legolas will take you there."

Before she could say anything to the kids Legolas took her hand and lead to where their horses where. He mounted on his horse and then lifted her up so she was sitting in front of him. This made Kagome blush and glared at the elf prince when he smirked at her. When they first meant Kagome came to believe that Legolas and Tauriel were a married couple because of how they acted towards each other. But she was wrong when she notice Legolas stare at her from a long distance every time she turns to him and Tauriel finally told her that Legolas and her were just friend and told her that he liked her. Kagome thought she was crazy since she knew his father would never approve of it but lately she had seen what Tauriel meant. Especially when Bard is with her. He glares at him just as much as the Town Master does when ever she's around him. It was really annoyed to her. Like right now she could actually feel him smelling her hair. Even though she knew he would never do anything to her but she was at her limit and she was doing everything in her power not to hit him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

Kagome had grown worried for Legolas mother. The Elves were the best healers she knew beside Thomas the head healer in Lake-town. What kind of illness could it be that the elves themselves couldn't heal?

They finally reach the elven kingdom and the two dismounted and went inside. When they made in the throne room she saw the elf king Thranduil pacing back and forth. Since she never saw the king panic before so she knew it was serious. Thranduil stopped his pacing when she saw his son with the priestess Kagome. When they reached they approached the king they bowed.

"I'm sorry for the delay father, I have brought Kagome as you requested." Legolas said

"We'll discuss that later. You may raise Kagome." Thranduil said and Kagome stood up straight from bowing.

She had learned long ago from Sesshomaru that she must always show respect to the royals.

"How is she Lord Thranduil?" She asked

"Each day she grows weaker." He said as he shows her to the healing room.

"When did it happen?" She asked

"Two days ago. I had grown worried when none of our healing was able to cure her." He said

When they reached to the healing room two guards opened the doors for them. Inside Kagome saw Queen Aurora lying in bed extremely pale and had purple patches on her left side of her face and body. She recognized it right away. It was miasma and a strong one at that.

"Where was she when this started?" She asked

"She was outside the wall when we found her. We sensed a dark aura near our boarders." Legolas said "When we went to kill it we found her like this."

"Do you know what this is Kagome?" Thranduil asked

"I have seen it before but never this bad. It is a poison known as miasma. Demons with great amount of power could only create it." She said as she prepared herself to purify the miasma within the queen. "I must purify it before it gets any worse. I'm surprise she lasted this long."

She had asked everyone to leave so she could heal. Only the king and Legolas stayed and she didn't mind as long they don't get in her way. She hover her hands over the queens' body and closed her eyes to concentrate on her powers. When her eyes open they glowed pink, as did her hands. The miasma had already spread through half of her body so it was going to take a lot of her powers to destroy it. It took so much that the whole room had glowed pink and that Legolas and Thranduil had to shield their eyes. The light had finally died down and the two opened their eyes and saw their queen healed. When the queen opened her eyes the Thranduil rushed over to her quickly and Legolas went to catch Kagome when she was about to fall from exhaustion.

"_My love."_ Thranduil said kissing his wife's hands. _"I was worried that I might have lost you."_

"_My beloved."_ She said kissing him. Then she looked at her other side and saw her son and Kagome.

When Kagome told Legolas that she was fine he went over to hug his mother.

"_Mother, I'm glad you are okay."_ He said

"_As am I, my son." _She said and looked up at the priestess. "I thank you Lady Kagome for saving my life."

Kagome smiled and bowed to the queen.

"Think nothing of it your highness. It is my duty a priestess to save others." She said

Then she sensed something. A familiar dark aura. The elves must have felt it too because the queen clench tight to her husband as recognized it.

"It's that beast again." Legolas hissed

"It is far from our boarders. Why is it letting out its aura like that?" Thranduil said and eyed Kagome as he notice her dark expression and clench fist. "You know who it is. Don't you Kagome."

"Someone who I thought had died." She said while walking out. 'This time I'll make sure of it.'

Sensing what she was thinking Legolas hurried after her. She was already at the doors of the elven gate Legolas finally caught up to her.

"You're not going after it alone." He said

"This is my task alone. I lost friends and good people because of him, I'm not letting it happen again." She said

"You use too much of your powers you'll be too weak to face him in your state." He said taking her hand and turned her to face him. "Please, rest and let us handle it."

"It beyond your boarders and heading towards the lonely mountain." She told him. "Your father will never aloud you to go or follow. I know this baster well and I fear what will happen if he meets Smaug."

"She is right Legolas." Thranduil said, who walking their way.

"Father, after what she has done for mother you can't let her go alone." Legolas said

"Of course I wouldn't" Thranduil said "But what I want to know is why he wants Smuag. It troubles me." Then he looked at Kagome with a serious look. "And what that being has done to my wife can't be looked away."

"I will be revenge my lord, I promise." She said

With that said Thranduil had given Kagome his fastest horse to reach the lonely mountain. She followed the direction of the dark aura and it led her to the ruins of Dale. When she reached to the middle of the city the dark aura disappeared. She narrowed her eyes and knew he was using a barrier to hide his aura like always.

"Why all the sudden are you hidden!" She called out. "You poison the elf queen let out your aura so you could tell me that you were here and live. Are you weak or are you still just a coward that can't fight on his own like always. Naraku!"

* * *

><p>Smaug felt the great amount of pure power coming from the elven kingdom in his sleep. He knew it was from the beauty he saw the other day but woke him up was the foul dark aura that risen after it. It was close to his mountain. Normally he will wait until they come into his lair before he destroys them. But something about this being he didn't like and wanted to disposed of it before it enters his mountain. He got out of his hoard of gold and flew outside and landed on top of the mountain. With his eyes on the lookout he saw something moving in the ruins of Dale. Something in a strange white fur cloak. It didn't smell like an Orc or goblin but it had a dark aura surrounding it. Then he saw his blue sapphire beauty on a horse heading towards the strange being. Wanting to get a better view without being seen he transform himself into his human form. He was tall, his eyes were still the same and had long black hair and wore armor that was as strong as scales. He had a couple of tattoos that looked like scales on his person, had four horns on his head and still had his wings. When he finished he used his quick speed and headed towards the ruins. He arrived at the same time as Kagome and hid behind a building where he had a good view of the beauty. He heard her call out someone name Naraku and the sounded familiar. Then remembered it was the half demon name from her story. When she finished calling the demon out there was dark chuckled that could be heard throughout the ruins.<p>

"My, my, my. It has been a long time hasn't it Lady Kagome, Priestess of the Shikon Jewel."

A figure in a white baboon cloak appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the ruins. The baboon lifted its head and what looked like a man but Smaug could smell the demon scent on him.

Just by the boarders of Mirkwood Legolas looked over to lonely mountain to watch out for Kagome. He lost sight of her when she entered the ruins of Dale. He sighed. He wanted to go after her but he couldn't disobey his fathers' orders. Tauriel was on edge too. She knew Kagome could handle herself but against a dragon she was not sure of. They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard footing of a horse heading their way. Legolas narrowed his eyes when he saw it was Bard on the horse.

* * *

><p>"Good day your highness, Tauriel. My children told me that Kagome was here, I hope she didn't cause any trouble. I'm here to bring her back home." Bard asked<p>

The two elves didn't know how to tell him about where Kagome had gone to and Bard saw the look in their eyes and he started to worry.

"Where's Kagome?" He said in light demand tone.

"She after the dark creature that attack our queen." Tauriel said "It was heading towards the lonely mountain and she followed it. We lost sight of her when she entered the ruins of Dale."

"And you let her go there on her own!" Bard yelled

He knew he shouldn't yelled at the elf prince but hearing that Kagome was heading to the Lonely Mountain made his heart ached and filled with anger with the elves for leaving her alone. Not waiting for them to answer he turned his horse around and raced off towards the mountain. Legolas hated himself for not doing what Bard did and go after Kagome. He clenched his fist and mounted on his horse.

"Where are you going?" Tauriel asked

She was a little shocked at Legolas actions.

"I'm not going to be out done by that human." He said and raced off in the same direction where Bard went.

Tauriel smirked in amusement at the princes' action. Not wanting to be left behind she too got on her horse and followed them.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own**

Kagome glared at the demon she had thought was dead. How was this baster still alive she wondered since she saw him died?

"The years have been so good to you. Your beauty has become far superior than Kikyo." Naraku smirked

Smaug glared and had tamed the growl that wanted to come out. He didn't like the way the demon looked at his beauty.

"How is it that you survived? I saw you die and felt your soul get destroyed along with the Shikon Jewel." She asked with a glare.

"I was dead. For the past ten years I was." He darkly smirked "But a dark and more powerful force resurrect me from the gates of hell. He gave me a chance to live again and I took it.'

'Sauron.' Smaug glared

"So your now someone's pet. You must have been desperate to lower yourself even lower." She smirked

"I would not laugh about my master if I were you, priestess." He glared "He is more powerful than you could imagine. What he has done in the past is was a thousand times worse than what I could have done with the Shikon Jewel."

"The jewel is destroyed, it can't be brought back. So what is it that your so call master had promise you?" She asked

"He already gave me what I wanted, life." He smiled

"So why are you here?" She asked

"I am merrily a messenger right now. To help get my master with a new and powerful ally." He said "When I came here I heard that you were around and I had to find out if it was true. I have heard of your closeness with the elves and knew they would be a perfect target. When I felt your powers I knew it was you so I just gave you a little message to let you know that I was here too. I didn't think that it will bring you here all alone. You usually have that mutt to protect you and fight your battles." He darkly smirked. "But then again, I was the one who killed him and ripped him apart. So you have no one to save or protect you."

Kagome said nothing but gave him a stone cold glared that remind him of Sesshomaru. It made him a little unease.

"Now if you could excuse me, priestess, I must be going." He said with a mockery bow.

"Your wasting your time. Smaug isn't a fool to believe in your lies or offer." Kagome said "Believe me, he'll burn you before you could suggest a thing. He is smart and deadly just as Sesshomaru and more powerful than you can imagine."

Smaug smirked at her comments and felt flatter. But she was right. He would never take any side or fall for any tricks this demon will conjure up. She was also right about burning him before he could say anything. He didn't like the stench of the demon and he would've killed him before he could step into his mountain.

"We'll see about that." He said flexing his right claw hand. "Now if you don't mind, stay out of my way!"

He took off his cloak and shot out his miasma straight at her before she could even make a barrier. Smaug eyes widen and his heart stopped for some reason as he watches his beauty was surrounded by poison. He was about to change back into his dragon form to destroy the demon but stop when he saw pink flames destroy the poison. When the poison was destroyed the pink flames was surrounding Kagome. It made her hair flow in the air, her eyes glowed pink and a pink diamond appeared on her forehead with pink ivy line marks around her forehead as if it was a crown. Naraku backed away a little and started to shake in fear when he felt the enormous amount of power she had. Never had he ever seen a priestess with this much power. Not even Kikyo had this much power before.

"I have mastered my powers over the years before I came here, thanks to Sesshomaru." She said as she summoned all the pink flames into her right hand into a ball. "Now I have surpassed both him and Lady Midoriko."

She shot the flame ball at Naraku and it grew bigger as it got close to him, making it harder for him to escape. It directly hit him but Kagome knows his tricks and knew that was a puppet. She dodged to the right when she sensed him behind her. When she landed she created a whip out of her powers and strike at him. He dodged every strike and then shot out his tentacles at her. She grabbed her sword and slashed at them with a hint of her powers.

Never before has Smaug seen a woman fight with such speed and strength. It was a beautiful site to see a woman to be both beautiful and deadly at the same time. But he was brought out of his muse when he saw a hidden archer Orc that fired an arrow at his beauty when her back was turned. He raced out of his hiding spot and caught the arrow in time. When he appeared more orcs came. Most likely back up for Naraku. Naraku saw him and he jumped up on top of one of the highest building.

"Ah Smaug, nice to see you out of your hoard." Naraku mocked

Kagome eyes widen when she saw the human form of Smaug. He was just as gorgeous and handsome as Sesshomaru. They even had the same glare when he stared down at Naraku.

"Half-breed." Smaug glared

Kagome mentally slapped her face. 'Yup, another Sesshomaru.'

"Whatever you came here for half-breed, tell Sauron that I am not interested and leave my mountain now." Smaug hissed

"I'm afraid that I can't do that." Naraku said and snapped his fingers.

Within seconds orcs appeared into the ruins and circled Kagome and Smaug. Both powerful beings glared at the hoard with boredom, as if they were of no threat to them.

"My lord told me to bring you to Mordor alive or dead." Naraku smirked

"Your cockiness has gotten way over your head this time, Naraku, if you think this is enough to take us down." Kagome said

She summoned the pink flames in hand again and slammed it into the ground sending holy waves, purifying the orcs below. When she did that Smaug took into the sky and landed across from Naraku.

"You dare mock my powers you filth." Smaug glared and his eyes glowed brighter. "You dare challenge my greatness. I'll show you just how wrong you are."

* * *

><p>Not to far away, Bard, Legolas and Tauriel were close to the ruins of Dale. They stopped for a moment when they felt the great power that was release. Legolas and Tauriel recognized it to be Kagomes powers. Then just when they were close to the entrance of Dale Orcs came out and attack them. They took out a few until a pink flame wave appeared and turned the orcs from below into ash. Not wanting to question what that was right now Bard rushed through the ruins, dodging the arrows and spears that were thrown at him from above and called Kagomes name. Legolas and Tauriel got up on the roofs and killed the orcs from above. With his elven eyes Legolas saw two dark beings fighting one another. One he didn't know but had wings like a dragon and then he narrowed his eyes when he recognized the dark aura that had harmed his mother.<p>

"Kagome!" Bard called out and then shot two arrows at two Orcs. "Kagome!"

Kagome whipped her head when she heard Bards voice.

"Bard." She whispered

Not wanting him to see her like this Kagome sealed her full powers away and started slashing orcs with her sword. Smaug could hear and smell a human and two elves nearby and wanted to end this now. With quick speed Smaug grabbed Naraku by the neck. Moments later Naraku started scream in pain as his body started to turn to ash form.

"Pathetic being. Never underestimate my powers." Smaug glared

He looked at his beauty from across the roof as she took down a few Orcs. When she finished them off she looked at him and their eyes meant. Smaug smirked when he saw her blushed. Hearing the human getting closer he blew her a kiss and gave her a slight bow before flying off.

"Not again." She muttered to herself

"Kagome!"

She looked down to see Bard running her way. Kagome gave him a small smile and jumped off the building. When she landed right next to him he quickly embraced her, which made her heart beat faster than ever.

"I was worried about you." He whispered

"I fine Bard. You know I can handle myself." She said

"I know you can. But…when I heard you were here I thought…" He said and looked deep into hers. "I was afraid that I was going to lose you."

Kagome blushed again and her heart was beating so fast that she swore that he could hear it. His head started to move forward down towards her and she was starting to do the same. Their lips would've met but they didn't when two elves cleared their throats. Bard and Kagome broke apart fast as if they were on fire and both had an embarrassing look on their face. Tauriel had an amusing look on her face and Legolas looked like he wanted to kill Bard there and now. He wasn't the only one, from the entrance of the Misty Mountain Smaug, who back in his true form, glared holes at the male human head and wanted to burn him to ashes. Then he went back into his mountain. After the embarrassment was over Kagome went over to the ashes of Naraku. She knew that this time he was gone and she knew that Smaug had killed the actual Naraku. But just because he was gone now didn't make her believe that was truly gone. If what he said about his master was true then there is a possibility that his master could bring him back again. Then she looked at his baboon cloak that was lying on the ground. She grabbed it and went to show it to Legolas.

"Is that…?"

Kagome nod "It belong to the man the harmed the queen."

"He is dead?" Tauriel asked

"For now, yes." Kagome said

The four went back to the Mirkwood kingdom and Kagome told Thranduil the news and the information that she had learn.

"I have seen it before. In my land that a demon witch had brought back a dead priestess to life just so she could use her to fine something very powerful." Kagome said "So this wouldn't be surprising to me. But who here is powerful enough to bring a demon such as him back from the underworld?"

"Only one…" The queen spoke

"Aurora." Thranduil warned

"She has to know, Thranduil. We can't always keep her in the dark. Sooner or later she will have to fine out." Aurora said

Aurora knew her king well. Even though Kagome was not an elf Thranduil had looked at Kagome like a daughter, but he would never admit it. He had offered her many times to stay in Mirkwood so she could be safe and protected. But every time she declines. Saying that she needed to be her own kind.

Much to Thranduil disagreement Aurora told Kagome about the dark lord Sauron and the chaos he has caused. After hearing the stories Kagome could see why Naraku was afraid of his so call master.

'Is this the reason why I was send here, to bring down this Sauron?' She thought

She hated the taught. She was tired of fighting battles and wars. Why was she always thrown into these kinds of things?

Night had come and Kagome and Bard had gone back to Lake-town. Too tired to go back to her apartment Kagome stayed at Bards place for the night. She told the children half of the story ended at the part where the Inu group meets Sango and then she sang another lullaby to Tilda. When it was getting late Bard went in the girls to tell them to go to bed and he saw that Kagome falling sleeping with Tilda in her arms. Bard smile at the site of them and place blanket over them so they wouldn't get cold. Bard looked down at Kagome sleeping form and without thinking he kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving the room. When he was at Dale he realized how much he truly loved her and that he couldn't lose her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter, Kagome will be going to Riverdell and meets a certain wizard, a hobbit and dwarfs. About Naraku, I'm not so sure if I'm going to bring him back because I really hated him. I have to think about it.**


End file.
